


BTS - How they would react to seeing you / their girlfriend break down crying for the first time

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [135]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Thanks for the requestFind our full masterlist of works and fan art here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/186757079501/bts-complete-masterlist
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/You, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/You, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/You, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/You, Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/You, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/You
Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [135]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237385
Kudos: 28





	BTS - How they would react to seeing you / their girlfriend break down crying for the first time

RM  
Namjoon would be surprised to see you break down for the first time and wouldn’t really know what to do at first, hovering a little awkwardly in the doorway of the room before sitting beside you. He would hand you a box of tissues as he asked if you were okay. While he would not offer much in the way of discussion, he would be a good listener and would be patient while you told him what was wrong. He would ask if you wanted him to stay sitting with you and, if you pointed out that he was busy or should be doing something, he would reassure you that it could wait, with you being more important. 

Jin  
Jin would immediately sit with you if you were crying or upset and would reach for your hand. Unless the situation was very serious, he would make little jokes as he stroked your hand gently, trying to get a little laugh out of you. Eventually, he would wrap his arms around you, pulling you into his chest and holding your head against him until you could not sob any more, pressing his lips against your head/hair. Afterwards he would put one arm around you to cuddle against you on the sofa in silence. 

Suga  
If Yoongi saw you crying he wouldn’t wait to bridge the gap between you and wrap you in his arms. He would hold you close to him, one arm tucked around the back of your neck, asking whether you wanted to talk about it. He would make you both tea (even though we see him as hating tea) and would be patient in letting you get the problem out. He would be super sweet to you all evening, cuddling you in silence on the sofa as you rest your head on his chest and putting on a show he knew you liked on TV. Eventually, when it was time to go to bed, he would hold your hand as you walked to the bedroom together.

J-Hope  
Hoseok would look really alarmed to see you cry, immediately asking what had happened. As you were telling him, the sight of you crying would make him start. The thought of you upset would be enough to set him off but this would actually allow you to feel better quicker as you ask him why on earth he is also crying. He would half-laugh nervously, admitting that he can’t help it. He would pull you in close and kiss your cheeks gently, over and over, your tears mixing together. 

Jimin  
Jimin would try to keep eye contact as you told him what was wrong, holding your hand gently. “Awh baby…” He would be super sweet towards you, wiping your tears from your face with a tissue. He would sit with you, continuing to stroke your hand as you finished telling him what was wrong. His immediate reaction is to want you to be happy so he would ask “how can I make you feel better?”

V  
Of all members, with Taehyung would be most likely to not want to tell him about what was wrong and would try to hide the fact you were upset. This is because we see him as being very perceptive but also quite ‘pushy’ for details. The thought of him getting the problem out of you would make you worry it would make you feel even worse. While he would notice quite quickly if something was wrong, watching you closely and observing your change in behavior, he would actually be surprisingly sensitive and wait to talk to you about it. He would wait until bedtime when he snuggles up to you under the covers, asking if you are okay as he spoons you, brushing your hair a little against your back.

Jungkook  
Jungkook’s first instinct, if you were visibly upset, would be to panic a little, immediately assuming that he was the cause of the problem. He would keep his distance from you, hovering nervously on the other side of the room as you cried. He would be very on edge, not really knowing what to do but knowing that he needed to find out what was wrong so he could help the situation. He would eventually ask if you were upset about a specific incident that had happened in recent days, for example, an argument or disagreement you had. You would shake your head and, with relief, he would awkwardly hand you a box of tissues, slowly edging closer to you on the sofa. He wouldn’t really know how to comfort you or what to say to make you stop crying, so would comfort you as he would if the other members were upset, putting his arm, slightly ‘broishly’ around your shoulder. While this would feel awkward and stiff at first, he would soon warm to your body and soften against you, rubbing your back comfortingly.


End file.
